Oraly
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: Matt likes Mello. Mello likes matt. The have a health class on oral sex today. What shall happen later? One-shot


_Ok First off_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing All credit goes to its respective owner. I did write the story tho but Deathnote or and related characters are other peoples.**

_K now be warned its yaoi deffianit yaoi oh and sorry if they are kinda OOC its just I suck at writeing about someone I can't understand their mental thinking. Well on with the story!_

* * *

Mattxmello Matt pov M rated

"Hey, mells?" I asked my roommate and secret crush Mello. I know I shouldn't be crushing on him because you know he's a guy, a totaly straight guy plus he is my best friend so it would be kind of awkward if he knew. But come on he is so hot and he wears leather, freaking skintight hot sexy leather, how can you not like that sight.

"Yeah matt?" He replied without looking up from his college level math book. He may be young but he's smart. Second in class to be exact always one below Near and one above me.

"You know that health class we had this morning?" I asked with hopefull intentions in my mind.

"You mean the one about oral sex?" He ask innocently, not seeing the intent in my eyes. He looked up from his book to look at me.

"Yeah that one. Well I was thinking... How good it would feel. I mean haveing it done to you." I said trying to hide the want in my voice.

"Hmmm I guess it would feel pretty good but I can't really see why someone would perfer it to normal sex." He pondered quietly.

"Well think of it this way. Your cock in the person, whom ever it is, 's mouth." I began thinking in my mind as if mello was doing it to me. "Their mouth constricting around it and swallowing it with warmth. They start to lick and suck on the underside. Then they start to bob their head up and down it. And as they are bobbing their head they start to hum, sending jolts of pleasure up through your body. Then just as you don't think it couldn't feel better, they deep throat you, conpletely sheathing your cock and swallowing. Then..."

"Oh god stop." Mello cut me off.

"What?" I asked kind of puzzled as to why he had cut me off in my perfect little world filled with sex scenes.

"Just stop Matt your story is getting me really hard." He admitted a little loudly.

"Then go take a shower and fix your problem." I told him trying to keep calm as I was really hard myself and really wishing he could just fix it for me as I fix his.

"Hmmmm." He contemplated to himself. Then his face lit up a little when he looked at me. "Matty, why don't you fix this problem for me? I can see your story got you pretty hard yourself." He said in a really sexy voice.

"Umm what? You want me to do what?" I gasped in surprise. He couldn't be asking me to do what I think he was. I mean he's Mello, straight Mello, my best friend Mello, My male, very male from the size of the bulge in his pants, best friend I had fallen in love with Mello. He couldn't have just asked me to help him with his erection. Of course he didn't, did he? No he couldn't have, he's straight, well at least I think he is.

"Matty, stop kidding around and help me with these pants!" He yelled at me while grabbing the strings to untie them.

"Mello, umm. A... A...Are you s..sure?" Damn it I was stuttering now.

"Matt get over here and help me now!" This time when he yelled he grabbed my arm and pulled me down in just the perfect way that I fell strattling him.

"O..Okay Mells." God I'm still stuttering. I helped him with the rest of the tie and removed his leather pants. God he was even sexier when he had only his shirt and boxers on.

"Come on keep going matty!" He was starting to get pretty angry but his eyes were filled with want, so I took off his boxers. There he was large, hard, and asking me to take care of it.

I started to kiss his inner thighs first and when he grew too impatient I moved inward. I reached right next to the base and pulled away just enough that I was face to face with the head. I ran my tounge across the top and he kinda shutterded and moaned. I started licking and sucking on the head and moved onto the underside.

He was moaning with pleasure and I thought what if Rodger heard or one of the other kids at Whammy's but what ever fuck them. I decided it was time to get down to business. I took hold of his erection and placed my mouth around it. I started bobbing my head up and down it over and over. The moans he emitted were sooo arousing. I kept an even pace for a minute then changed to slightly faster every now and then.

"Matt T..That feelsssss soo goooooooooooooooooood! Ahhhhhhhh! Please m..more!" He moaned between pants of breath. I deep throughted him right then. I started to choke for a sec but moved a little and I was fine again. He was moaning soo loud and he sounded really close. "I'm gonna! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cryed as he came in my mouth. I managed to swallow most of the cum but some didn't quite make it and dripped out my mouth. It tasted salty but so intoxicating.

"Matt...?" He started.

"Yeah...What.... did.. you.. want?" I asked panting.

"I love you." He said and I thought I was going to cry.

"I love you too Mello." I said after pulling myself together, "I'v loved you for a long time."

"Mmhmm me too. Goodnight" He said sleepily.

"Night" I said falling asleep.

* * *

Ok so Review please but not to mean because I know it wasn't good but what can you exspect from a girl who hasn't even kissed anyone ever not even her parents on the cheek. So yeah I have no life.~ from Yumixfan half of this account. 1130 words it this exactly.


End file.
